Make Magic
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Hiruma selalu melihat Mamori dari segala sudut. Song fic pertama...RnR, hmm...


**Make Magic**

Disclaimer manga: Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Disclaimer song: Jealkb

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori.

Song fic pertama sepanjang sejarahku berkelana didunia ffn.

Gaje dan entah masuk rated T ato M…hemm, ini merepotkan…okelah!

Tak usah basa – basi, langsung baca ajja!!

* * *

Di SMA Deimon yang mulai terkenal sejak tim amefuto-nya menjadi juara di Chrismast Bowl dan mengalahkan teko-ku (Baca: Teikoku). Persempitlah penglihatan dengan tertuju pada sebuah ruang klub yang awalnya cuma sepetak kayak kandang ayam sekarang berpetak-petak kayak lapangan (??). Didalam ruangan itu yang seharusnya penuh oleh 14 -15 orang sekarang hanya tinggal 2 karena sisanya lagi pada ngapel dilapangan. Tidak, maksudnya lagi latihan dilapangan. Kalo cuma ngapel, yakin dah si iblis pasti ngamuk dan beberapa saat kemudian akan ada pemakaman dadakan diarea SMA Deimon.

"Kuso mane, kenapa kau tidak ikut ke-lapangan bersama dengan bocah-bocah sialan itu?" cetus quarterback, Hiruma Youichi sambil memainkan laptop-nya dan meniup permen karetnya.

"Nanti saja. Aku mau bersihin ruangan ini dulu…" jawab santai sang manager, Anezaki Mamori yang sedang mengepel dan saat itu rambutnya sedang diikat. Hiruma hanya diam dan melihat dengan tajam pada Mamori.

"Terserah kau sajalah…" Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia sudah biasa sama perlakuan dingin kapten-nya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mamori selesai mengepel dan membersihkan ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah selesai…" ucap Mamori sambil melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan menyibak rambutnya. Sesaat Hiruma bisa mencium aroma rambut Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun, aku ke-lapangan, ya…" Mamori pun membuka celemeknya dan menggantungnya lalu pergi ke-lapangan.

"Pergi sana!" dingin Hiruma. _"Cih! Aroma rambutnya itu seperti menyihirku…"_ batin Hiruma.

**- Dilapangan -**

"Yaaa!! Ayo semangat! Semangat!!" hibur Suzuna sebagai kapten cheerleader (dia menyebut dirinya kapten padahal belum ada penge-sah-an ama Hiruma). Ya, saat ini para anggota DDB alias Deimon DevilBats sedang latihan. Dulu, kalo disuruh latihan…susahnya minta ampun! Tobat, dah kalo nyuruh mereka latihan! Tapi, sekarang…mereka latihan dengan sendirinya tanpa disuruh. Mamori hanya menganalisa jalannya latihan mereka.

"Kuso mane! Kau rekam latihan hari ini, ada yang harus kucek dari latihan hari ini…" ucap Hiruma mendadak nongol sambil memberikan sebuah handycam. "Oh, baik…"

**A/N: Maaf, berpuluh-puluh maaf kalo gaje dan rada ancur dan terkadang rada gak nyambung ama kalimat sebelumnya…**

**- Hiruma's POV -**

**Iitai koto ga ienakute, lucy ku ku lucy. Kawaritai no ni kawarenai, munassy muna muna nassy**

**I can't say what I want to say. Even though I want to change I can't change**

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Bahwa sebenarnya aku memendam perasaan pada manajer sialan itu. Tapi, hanya nafsu-ku yang mengatakan kalo aku menyukainya. Sementara hatiku mengatakan aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai manajer. Tidak lebih! Aku ingin mengubah nafsu-ku seperti hatiku. Aku ingin mengubahnya, mengubah nafsu-ku ini. Tapi aku enggak bisa mengubahnya. Nafsu-ku 100x lebih banyak dan makin lama memakan hatiku. Ditambah lagi, rasanya aku ingin membuat dia agar lebih berani. Dia kelihatannya terlalu takut meninggalkan kuso chibi itu. Dikit-dikit khawatir ama kuso chibi. Memuakkan!

**Saa yuuki wo dashite kibou wo motte kako wo suttee mirai inotte. Te wo toriatte hagemashi ate hikari wo omoi no mama.**

**Go on, let your courage out, have hope, throw away your past and pray the future. Take my hand, we'll cheer up and keep thingking about the light**

Ayolah! Keluarkan keberanianmu, manajer sialan! Milikilah sebuah harapan, buang masa lalumu yang selalu mengkhawatirkan kuso chibi itu dan harapkan masa depan yang lebih indah. Biarkanlah kuso chibi itu jadi dirinya sendiri. Kau tidak perlu selalu melindunginya tiap saat. Genggam tanganku dan kita akan bersenang-senang. Tinggalkanlah sifat overprotective-mu terhadap kuso chibi itu. Ingin aku mengatakan hal itu.

**Ayatsutte minai ka?**

**Won't you try to pull the strings?**

Tidakkan kau ingin mengendalikannya? Mengendalikan perasaanmu sendiri?

**Fuan na yoru wa hitori kiri, savissy sa sa vissy. Kowakute ippo fumidasenai, scary sca sca sca. Nanimo sezu ni koko de matsu no? Kawaru hazusa kagayaku MEIKU wo kimi ni shite ageru.**

**Alone on a suspenseful night. I'm scared and can't take one step. Is there anything waiting here? I should be able to change, I'll do your glittering MAKEUP.**

Pada malam hari yang menegangkan 2 hari yang lalu, saat kita berdua pulang sedikit malam karena membicarakan strategi diruang klub. Aku sebenarnya takut dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena kau ada didekatku. Nafasmu selalu terasa dihadapanku. Perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang ditunggu manajer sialan itu. Tapi apa? Aku bertekad pada hatiku, bahwa aku harus bisa berubah dan aku akan mengubahmu! Mengubah sifat overprotective-mu pada kuso chibi itu.

**Kime komayaka hada CHERII na RIPPU torokeru you na KYUUTO na hitomi. Kirameku NEIRU kami wo kazatte kirei ni shiagatta kimi. Dakishimete mo ii kai?**

**The texture of your skin, your CHERRY LIPS, your enchanting, CUTE eyes, You with your glistening NAILS and decotared, beautifully finished hair. Is it okay if I embrace you?**

Tiap aku melihatmu, terutama pada hari ini…mataku selalu tertuju pada tekstur kulitmu dari ujung wajah hingga ujung kaki, kata-kata 'semangatlah!!' yang keluar dari bibir cherry-mu, matamu yang lucu dan memikat, juga kuku-kuku-mu yang berkilauan bagai permata terkena sinar matahari itu. Saat kau menyibak rambutmu dihadapanku tadi, rambutmu terlihat sangat indah bagiku. Itu semua membuatku gila dan bolehkah aku memelukmu? Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, manajer sialan.

**Naritai jibun ni narenai nassy ka ka nassy. MAINASU shikou tomaranai, negatty ga ga ga . Shinjiru koto akirameru no?**

**I want to be, but I can't be myself. Negative toughts won't stop. Should I give up on the things I believe ini?**

Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri dengan berhenti memikirkan dirimu itu dan mengubur dalam-dalam nafsu-ku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tiap melihat tubuhmu, aku tidak bisa berhenti berfikiran negatif. Perasaanku selalu saja ingin memelukmu, menciummu, merasakan tubuhmu dan hal gila lainnya. Haruskah aku menyerah akan sesuatu yang sudah kupercaya. Akankah aku harus menyerah pada nafsu-ku ini? Tapi, hatiku juga enggak mau kalah dan selalu bergema dalam kepalaku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali.

**Tsuyoku nareru sa mahout no MEIKU wo kimi ni shite ageru.**

**I can become strong, I will do your magical MAKEUP**

Aku takkan menyerah pada nafsu-ku! Aku akan menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan nafsu-ku lalu menggantinya dengan pikiran dihatiku. Hatiku yang selalu bertekad akan mengubahmu yang overprotective terhadap kuso chibi itu dengan keajaiban.

**SHIRUKU no you na hada tsuyayaka RIPPU kajitsu no you amai nioi. Memoto ni PAARU koakuma WEEBU kirei ni shiagatta kimi. Dakishimete mo ii kai? **

**Your skin like SILK, your LIPS are glossy, your sweet smell is like berry. You have PEARLS in your eyes, a WAVE of demons, that are beautifully finished. Is it okay if I embrace you?**

Lagi-lagi nafsu-ku keluar. Aku melihat tubuhmu. Melihat kulitmu yang sehalus sutera itu, bibirmu mengkilap seperti body mobil baru, wangimu seperti buah beryy. Kulihat matamu yang bagai mutiara dengan aura iblis yang merasukiku. Apa boleh aku memelukmu? Batinku selalu bertanya seperti itu jika melihat tubuhmu yang elegant.

**Kime komayaka hada CHERII na RIPPU torokeru you na KYUUTO na hitomi. Kirameku NEIRU kami wo kazatte kirei ni shiagatta kimi. Dakishimetai.**

**The texture of your skin, your CHERRY LIPS, your enchanting, CUTE eyes. You with your glistening NAILS and decorated, beautifully finished hair. I want to embrace you.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku melihat tekstur kulitmu, bibir cherry-mu, matamu yang lucu dan memikat hatiku. Juga kau dengan kuku-kuku berkilauan dan rambut yang indah. Aku ingin memelukmu dan merasakan kehangatan ditiap sisi tubuhmu. Merasakan manisnya bibirmu dan menatap tajam matamu itu. Merasakan kuku-kuku mu yang berkilauan itu menyentuh tubuhku dan menghirup harumnya rambutmu.

**SHIRUKI no you na hada tsuyayaka RIPPU kajitsu no you na amai nioi. Memoto ni PAARU koakuma WEEBU kirei ni shiagatta kimi. Dakishimete mo ii kai?**

**Your skin is like SILK, your LIPS are glossy, your sweet smell is like berries. You have PEARLS in your eyes, a WAVE of demons, that are beautifully finished. Is it okay if I embrace you?**

Saat ini kulihat kembali kulitmu yang sehalus sutera itu, bibirmu yang mengkilap, wangimu yang seperti buah berry. Matamu yang menatapku bagaikan mutiara dengan aura iblis. Nafsu-ku keluar kembali. Apa boleh aku memelukmu, manajer sialan?

**- End Hiruma's POV -**

"Hiruma-kun…" panggil Mamori pada Hiruma yang sejak tadi terdiam dihadapannya dan melihat tubuhnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi enggak ada jawaban.

"Hiruma-kun!!" panggil Mamori sedikit keras sambil memegang tangan Hiruma. Hiruma pun tersadar dari bayangannya.

"A…Apa?!" kesal Hiruma. "Kau kenapa, sih? Mendadak bengong begitu sambil melihatku…entar kesambet, lho…" ucap Mamori.

"Kekeke, setan masa kesambet setan? Konyol sekali!! Dan lagi, siapa yang bengong? Udahlah, gw mau latihan!!" cetus Hiruma yang pergi menuju bocah-bocah DDB. Suzuna pun menghampiri Mamori.

"Yaaa~! Mamo-nee, tadi You-nii kenapa? Untuk sesaat dia kelihatannya menatapmu…" tanya Suzuna. "Entahlah. Aku juga enggak tahu…" jawab Mamori. Sekilas Hiruma memandang Mamori dari kejauhan.

"_Baguslah! Sekarang nafsu-ku udah menghilang…sekarang hatiku yang mengatakan ternyata aku memang menyukainya, manajer sialan…"_ batin Hiruma rada senyum dikit.

**Finish!!**

**Crimson:** gaje banget, yak? Aneh dan singkat pula. Hmm, emang gak bakat buat song fic ini kayaknya...yaah, namanya juga fic sehari jadi…

Ah, ya. **Make Magic** adalah sebuah lagu yang dibawakan oleh band rock dari Jepang yang bernama Jealkb. Make magic itu dinyanyikan oleh **Haderu** yang tak lain adalah **Atsushi Tamura **dan yang tak lain adalah **seiyuu-nya Hiruma** **ato pengisi suaranya Hiruma di Anime** dan tak lain lagi…berarti sebenarnya lagu Make Magic ini emang dinyanyikan oleh Hiruma langsung dari mulutnya. Make magic menceritakan tentang seseorang yang melihat orang yang disukainya dari segala sudut dan ingin sekali memeluknya. Kurasa cocok untuk HiruMamo, hem…

**Reviewnya ditunggu. Hoho!**


End file.
